The present invention relates to a device and method for applying a product to keratinous material, such as hair, for example, eyelashes or eyebrows, or fingernails. The product may be a make-up product such as a mascara or nail varnish, and/or a care product. The invention also relates to an applicator assembly equipped with such a device.
Applicators in the form of brushes or combs, comprising a support, generally rigid, on which elements intended to apply the product, particularly ones in the form of teeth, bristles, tufts of bristles or other reliefs capable of forming a reserve of product and of restoring it to the surface to be treated when the applicator is engaged with the latter are known. Such applicator elements may in particular be molded, injection overmolded or stapled onto the support.
In general, such combs or brushes are relatively small in size and, as a result, are relatively rigid during application. Thus, such applicators may be relatively aggressive to the surface to be treated, particularly when zones located near highly sensitive areas, such as the eyes, are to be treated. Furthermore, because of this rigidity, such applicators have a tendency, when it comes to spreading out the deposited product, to remove a substantial part thereof, which may make it very difficult to apply a relatively thick coat of product.
Hence, an optional aspect of the invention may include providing a device for applying a product to keratinous material, such as hair, for example, eyelashes or eyebrows, or fingernails, which, during application, may be flexible and comfortable.
Another optional aspect of the invention may include providing an applicator that may be relatively simple and economical to produce.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention may include providing a device for applying a make-up product and that may allow a great many different make-up looks.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention may include providing an applicator device that may permit a sufficient quantity of product to be deposited during application.
The device and method of applying product to keratinous material described herein may optionally address some or all of the problems discussed above with reference to conventional applicator devices. It should be understood that the invention could be practiced without performing one or more of the optional aspects and/or advantages described above. Certain other optional aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.
According to a first optional aspect, the invention may include a device for applying a product to keratinous material, for example, the eyelashes, eyebrows, or fingernails. The device may comprise a support made of a first material and a mounting member coupled to the support. The mounting member may be made of a second material having a rigidity lower than a rigidity of the first material. The device also may comprise at least one row of applicator elements on the mounting member. The at least one row of applicator elements may be configured to apply the product to the keratinous material. The mounting member may be configured to pivot with respect to the support when at least some of the applicator elements contact the keratinous material during application of the product. The mounting member may optionally be configured to pivot elastically with respect to the support about an articulation formed by a portion of the mounting member. The articulation may be optionally oriented longitudinally to the row.
Within the meaning of the present application, the rigidity of a material can be defined as the flexural modulus (i.e., modulus of elasticity) of the material, which can be determined by testing under the conditions defined, for example, in standard NF T 51-001. A difference in rigidity between the first and second materials may make it possible to produce a structure that has different rigidities in different directions. This may yield certain optional advantages, particularly when the device is intended to be incorporated into a packaging and applicator assembly of the type comprising a wiper intended to have at least a portion of the applicator device pass through it. What may happen is that the xe2x80x9crelatively rigidxe2x80x9d support may provide the applicator device with stability sufficient to pass relatively easily through the wiper member, and also to permit the applicator device to be laden relatively uniformly with product over substantially all of its length upon being withdrawn from the wiper member.
During application, the pivoting of the mounting member and the at least one row of applicator elements with respect to the support may result in a reduction in the pressure exerted by the applicator elements on the keratinous material to be treated. This may provide greater comfort during application. Furthermore, because of the reduced pressure of the applicator elements against the surface being treated, it may be possible to deposit a thicker coat of product on the keratinous material.
In addition, when applying product, particularly when applying make-up to the eyelashes, the end of the application movement may be accompanied by an acceleration associated with the elastic return generated by the articulation. Such acceleration may make it possible to obtain better curling of the lashes and/or better lengthening. Finally, in the case of a device for applying a product, particularly a make-up product, to the eyelashes or eyebrows, such an articulated mounting may permit cleaner application. This may reduce the risk of soiling the skin with the product near the eyebrows.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, a device for applying a product to keratinous material may comprise a support associated with an end of the handling member and a mounting member having at least a portion coupled to the support. The mounting member may be configured to pivot about an axis substantially non-perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the support. The device may further comprise at least one row of applicator elements on the mounting member. The at least one row of applicator elements may be configured to apply the product to the keratinous material. The mounting member may be configured to pivot with respect to the support when at least some of the applicator elements contact the keratinous material during application of the product. Optionally, the mounting member may be configured to pivot about an axis substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the support.
In yet another optional aspect of the invention, a device for applying a product to keratinous material may comprise a support and a mounting member coupled to the support. At least a portion of the mounting member may be less rigid than the support. The device also may comprise at least one row of applicator elements on the mounting member. The at least one row of applicator elements may be configured to apply a product to keratinous material. The mounting member may be configured to pivot about an axis substantially non-perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the support when the applicator elements contact the keratinous material during application of the product. Optionally, the mounting member may be configured to pivot about an axis substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the support. At least the portion of the mounting member that is less rigid than the support may have a cross-section that is smaller than other portions of the mounting member. Also, the less rigid portion optionally forms a hinge member configured to permit the mounting member to pivot about the support.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention may include a device for applying a product to keratinous material comprising a stem having a longitudinal axis and a support coupled to the stem. The support may have a longitudinal axis that is substantially non-perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the stem. The device also may comprise a mounting member having at least a portion pivotably coupled to the support, and at least one row of applicator elements on the mounting member. The at least one row of applicator elements may be configured to apply the product to the keratinous material. The mounting member may be configured to pivot with respect to the support when at least some of the applicator elements contact the keratinous material during the application of the product.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, a device for applying a product to keratinous material may comprise a stem having a longitudinal axis and a support coupled to the stem. The support may have a longitudinal axis that is substantially non-perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the stem. The device also may comprise a mounting member coupled to the support. At least a portion of the mounting member may be less rigid than the support. The device may further comprise at least one row of applicator elements on the mounting member. The at least one row of applicator elements may be configured to apply the product to the keratinous material.
Optionally, the mounting member may be configured to pivot about an axis substantially parallel to the at least one row of applicator elements. The mounting member may be configured to pivot elastically with respect to the support. In an optional embodiment, the support may have an elongate shape along an axis substantially parallel to an axis about which the mounting member is configured to pivot.
In another optional embodiment, the articulation may be formed at a region of lesser thickness of the mounting member, essentially forming a hinge member. The mounting member optionally may be configured to pivot with respect to the support via the hinge member. The hinge member and the mounting member optionally may be formed as a single piece.
The device according to the invention may optionally be obtained by overmolding, two-shot injection molding or injection overmolding of the first and second materials. The first and second materials may or may not be mutually compatible.
As an option, the mounting member may be made of a thermoplastic or vulcanized or cross-linked elastomer. The support may be made of a non-elastomeric thermoplastic material. Non-elastomeric thermoplastic materials of relatively low or very low density, such as certain polyethylenes, for example, may also be used to produce the mounting member.
By way of optional examples, the mounting member may be made of a material chosen from silicones, natural or synthetic latices, EPDMs, polyurethanes, blends of polypropylene and SBS, SEBS or EPDM, very low-density polyethylenes, blends based on polyester glycols (TPU) or on polyether glycols (PEBA and COPE), of ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA), flexible polyvinyl chlorides (PVCs), elastomers of styrene, polyester, polyethylene terephthalate, or polyethylene. The support for its part may be made of low-density or high-density polyethylene, of polypropylene, of polyacetal, of nylon, of polystyrene, of polycarbonate or of polyethylene terephthalate.
As an option, the material of which the support is formed may have a modulus of elasticity equal to or higher than 1,000 MPa. The material of which the mounting member is formed may have a modulus of elasticity lower than 1,000 MPa.
By way of optional example, to form the support, a high-density polyethylene with a modulus of elasticity of from approximately 1,150 to approximately 1,500 MPa or a polycarbonate with a modulus of elasticity of the order of approximately 2,400 MPa may be used. For the mounting member, a polyether block amide (PEBA) marketed by the company Elf-Atochem under the trade name PEBAX6, with a modulus of elasticity of from approximately 20 MPa to approximately 750 MPa may be used. Alternatively, for the mounting member, a polyether physically crosslinked with polyester sequences, marketed by the company Dupont de Nemours under the trade name HYTREL, and with a modulus of elasticity of from approximately 50 MPa to approximately 500 MPa may be used. As yet another optional alternative, for the mounting member, a material marketed by the company Dupont de Nemours, under the trade name SURLYN, with a modulus of elasticity of the order of approximately 260 MPa may be used.
The applicator elements optionally may comprise the same material as the one used to make the mounting member, or may comprise a different material. Also, the applicator elements may comprise bristles, tufts of bristles, teeth, or a mixture thereof. Such applicator elements also optionally may comprise fillers or gliding agents capable of improving the slip on the keratinous material to be treated. The material of which the applicator elements is made optionally may contain magnetic particles, possibly magnetized, or may contain active ingredients that may be released upon contact with the product to be applied, such as bactericides, bacteriostatic agents or moisture absorbers, for example.
When the applicator elements comprise bristles, the bristles may have different diameters and/or natures and/or lengths and/or cross sections and/or other characteristics, or they may be substantially the same. The ends of the bristles may have been treated, for example by carding or machining. The free ends of the bristles may end in a xe2x80x9cbobblexe2x80x9d or in the manner of a xe2x80x9cnail headxe2x80x9d. Such endings may be hot-formed or cold-formed, by upsetting or by machining, for example. The bristles or tufts of bristles may be arranged mutually parallel. The bristles may at the surface have a roughnesses capable of improving product retention. Furthermore, the surface of the bristles may have at least one rib and/or groove progressing along the fibers in a helical path, turning either in one direction or in the other.
The applicator elements may optionally be on the mounting member by either of molding, injection over-molding, planting, stapling, or mechanical mounting.
In the case of an optional arrangement of applicator elements in the form of teeth, the teeth may be aligned so as to form at least one row. Within the row, the teeth may be aligned at their base and alternately offset at their free ends on each side of an axis of alignment of the bases of the teeth. Two successive teeth in one and the same row, particularly at their base, may optionally be contiguous or may overlap along an alignment axis of the row or at right angles to an alignment axis of the row. As an option, two successive teeth in the same row or in two adjacent rows may form, particularly when the applicator device is viewed from the side, notches, which optionally may have a V-shape, capable of gripping hair. Such gripping of the hair may encourage the spreading-out of the product and the lengthening and/or curling of the hair. In the same way as with bristles, the teeth may at their lateral surface have reliefs, roughnesses, or angular geometries which may be capable of encouraging product retention.
As an option, the mounting member may be coupled to the support via at least one portion anchored in at least one passage that may pass at least partially through the support. Such a passage may extend between a first face and second face of the support. The mounting member may include an anchoring portion in the passage, a first portion adjacent to the first face of the support, and a second portion adjacent to the second face of the support. A first row of applicator elements may be on the first portion of the mounting member and a second row of applicator elements may be on the second portion of the mounting member.
Optionally, the applicator device comprises at least two rows of applicator elements arranged on the same face and/or on at least two different faces of the support. The applicator elements of the first row may differ from the applicator elements of the second row or may be substantially the same as the applicator elements of the second row. The first face and the second face of the support may face in substantially opposite directions. Optionally, one of the first and second portions of the mounting member may include relief portions, such as striations, configured to contact hair and the other of the first and second portions may have at least one row of applicator elements thereon. The relief portions may be configured to at least one of apply and finish application of the product to hair.
Optionally, one of the rows of applicator elements may be produced using bristles whose cross section and/or rigidity and/or density differs from the cross section and/or rigidity and/or density of bristles in the other row. Alternatively, one row may be produced with teeth, the implantation of which may differ from the implantation of another row. During application, one of the rows of applicator elements can be used for actual application and the other may be used for finishing or combing the keratinous material, or other similar post-application process. Alternatively, the user may choose one or other of the rows according to the desired type of make-up application.
The material of which the mounting member is formed may further optionally extend over all the faces of the support, so as to essentially form a sleeve around the support.
Also as an option, the support may comprise a first end part and a second end part and at least one row of applicator elements may be disposed at least partially between the first and second end parts. Such first and second end parts may be profiled in such a way as to facilitate the passage of the applicator device through a wiper member configured to wipe excess product from the at least one row of applicator elements. At least one of the first and second end parts optionally may be made of the same material as the mounting member.
Free ends of the applicator elements optionally may define an edge having a profile chosen from convex, concave, and beveled.
The row or rows of applicator elements may, in the absence of stress, be arranged in a mean plane passing through a longitudinal plane of symmetry of the support. Alternatively, the row or rows may be arranged in a plane that may be slightly inclined with respect to the plane of symmetry.
According to another optional aspect of the present invention, the device further comprises a stem having a first end on an end of the support. A handling member may be associated with a second end of the stem opposite to the first end of the stem. The support optionally may have an elongate shape along an axis substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the stem. The support of the applicator device may be force-fitted, snap-fastened, bonded, welded, and/or attached by other similar mechanisms to the stem.
Optionally, the support may have a plurality of faces, and the device may further comprise a plurality of mounting members each having at least one row of applicator elements disposed thereon. In this optional embodiment, each of the mounting members may be connected to a face of the support and may be configured to pivot with respect to the support. The applicator elements of each row may have differing characteristics or may be substantially the same.
Also as an option, the device may include at least one row of applicator elements connected to a core member engaged with the mounting member. The mounting member may define a passage configured to hold the core member. The passage may have an opening along a length of the mounting member through which the at least one row of applicator elements are configured to extend. The core member optionally may be formed from twisted wire branches and the applicator elements may comprise bristles held between the twisted wire branches.
According to another optional aspect, an assembly for applying a product to keratinous material, such as eyelashes, eyebrows, or other hair, or fingernails, may comprise a container for containing the product and an embodiment the device described above. The container optionally may define an opening through which at least a portion of the device is configured to pass. A wiper member may be associated with the opening of the container and at least the portion of the device may be configured to pass through the wiper member. The wiper member optionally may define a passage through which at least a portion of the device is configured to pass. The assembly may be equipped with an applicator according to an optional aspect of the invention. The device may be configured to pass through the passage in a direction approximately parallel to a longitudinal axis of the support or of a stem on which the support is connected. The support may have a greater rigidity than the mounting member and may assist in increasing the overall rigidity of the structure, which may make it easier to handle and to insert in and pass through the wiper member.
The wiper member may comprise an annular lip, such as a lip made of elastomeric material, or may comprise block of open- or semiopen-cell foam, through which a slot may pass axially.
The assembly according to an aspect of the invention may be suitable for packaging and applying a product to eyelashes, eyebrows, or fingernails, for example. The product to be applied may optionally be chosen from mascara and nail varnish.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, a method of applying a product to keratinous material, may comprise providing any of the devices according to optional aspect described above, loading at least some of the applicator elements with the product to be applied, and contacting at least some of the applicator elements with the keratinous material. Optionally, the method further comprises pivoting the mounting member with respect to the support during the contacting. The loading may optionally comprise loading mascara or nail varnish on at least some of the applicator elements. The contacting of the keratinous material may optionally comprise contacting at least some of the applicator elements with hair chosen from eyelashes and eyebrows or with fingernails. The pivoting optionally may comprise elastically pivoting the mounting member with respect to the support, pivoting the mounting member about an axis substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the support, and/or pivoting the mounting member about an axis substantially parallel to at least the one row of applicator elements. The pivoting also may optionally comprise pivoting the mounting member about a hinge member connecting the mounting member to the support. When the mounting member comprises relief portions thereon, the method optionally also may include contacting hair with the relief portions.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention may include a method for applying a product to keratinous material comprising providing an applicator device comprising at least one row of applicator elements coupled to a support, loading at least some of the applicator elements with a product to be applied to the keratinous material, contacting the keratinous material with at least some of the loaded applicator elements, and pivoting the at least one row of applicator elements with respect to the support about an axis that is substantially non-perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the support. Optionally, the pivoting of the at least one row of applicator elements may comprise pivoting the at least one row about an axis substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the support and/or about an axis substantially parallel to the at least one row. The pivoting of the at least one row of applicator elements also may optionally comprise pivoting a mounting member on which the at least one row is disposed, the mounting member being disposed on the support. The pivoting of the mounting member optionally may comprise pivoting the mounting member about a hinge member. The pivoting optionally may comprise elastically pivoting the at least one row of applicator elements with respect to the support.
Optionally, the loading comprises loading mascara or nail varnish on at least some of the applicator elements. The contacting may optionally comprise contacting hair chosen from eyelashes and eyebrows or contacting fingernails. The method also may optionally comprise contacting the hair with reliefs formed on the applicator device.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.